Bess Winchester
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Winchester (born July 24th 2022) is a human and hunter as well as a member of the Men of Letters with her twin brother Isaac. She and her brother are members of the Winchester family and the children of Sam Winchester. Since birth was, she destined to become the vessel of the demon Nylora. Despite being raised by Dean, Sam and Castiel as non-hunters were, they bought into the family business later on when a vampire killed their babysitter and kidnapped the 16 year old Elizabeth to a portal to hell in order to sell her off to Nylora. Physical appearance Elizabeth has brown eyes and long brown hair. She is average height and has a slim build. Her skin is very pale. During her time on the run in season 4 did she color her hair blonde. She was fond of pairing feminine doll-like dresses with more masculine and military-style jackets and boots to add practicality to her outfit in case she was caught unaware in a fight. She was also known for keeping weapons on her at all times, including ring daggers stashed in her boots or purse, a mini-crossbow in her bookbag, and extra arrowheads kept in the glove box of her car just in case. She typically wore her makeup in a clean and simple style, and she rarely wore jewelry Since birth did she have a pentagram carved on her stomach as a sign of her being the cursed vessel of a at that time unknown demon. In season 4 did she got rid off it after being cured together with Isaac by Team free will. Personality Since her debut was Elizabeth shown as a sarcastic, sassy, kind, funny, mischievous, character. Thought in the first season was she shy and less confident than she is now. She used to be afraid of blood and corpses after being forced to drink blood by her boyfriend Rob did she learned to get used to it. Overtime did she grow confident, headstrong and fearless. She loves teasing her twin brother about the fact that she is 5 minutes older than him. Though she is sometimes the more serious one does she enjoy fooling around with Isaac even in the middle of a hunt. She is very clever just like her brother and is an expert in movies and books. Despite being called "the reasonable one" by her father whenever he scolded her did she oppose him whenever their arguments were about hunting. At the beginning was she in denial of being one of the Chosen ones together with Isaac and said that they are not anybody's saviors. In season 6 while fighting alongside Team free will did she call herself the chosen one to mock the demons she was fighting against. Lizzie is in a lot of aspects like her father. A food lover, a fighter, anime and cartoon lover and a staying away from physical contact of other people than her family. This comes from her first relationship that began and ended in season 1 with Rob Gordon a demon in disguise send by Nylora to ready her for a life as her vessel. He forced her into drinking blood, hurting people to the point where she lost control and her Sam when he tried to help her. She later on killed him after being rescued from hell by Bobby. Ever since then did she refrain from starting a relationship or being intimate with anybody else. Lizzie is typically ruthless and aggressive when she is hunting, a task which she approaches enthusiastically, making her the more merciless of the Winchester twins. Nylora noted Elizabeth will always be the one who would pull the trigger on anybody if needed no matter who is the person she is going againsts. This had been proven wrong when she tried to calm Isaac who was planning on killing her when he was a demon instead of knocking him out. Or when a shapeshifter turned into Dean did she hold back waiting for the monster to turn into somebody else. On some occasions did she plan on sacrificing herself for the greater good like running into a church in order to burn out Nylora who was possessing her body at that time. Or stabbing her tapestry sewing in heaven after sowing the holes in Bobby's close in hopes of him coming back to life. When she turned 19 did she start drinking alcohol and took a liking to it. She still drinks whenever she feels lonely. She originally started drinking after Isaac fell into a coma and she hunted all alone. She had been seen drinking in bigger amounts during season 5 a year after Isaac fell into the coma. She was traveling the states hiding from the law when she was accused of murder. She holds a sense of depth when she returned to hell with Isaac in order to rescue Adam from the cage because of their family being the reason their uncle is there in the first place. Afterwards do they offer him a job as their "secretary". Deaths Though the course of the series did Lizzie multiple times. * During her time in hell with Nylora Lizzie dies in a multitude of different ways off screen. The exact count is unknown. The only methods mentioned are: ** Beheaded ** Snapped neck ** Suffocated ** Burried alive * "Torturer from within" - Her throat was ripped open by Nylora but was later on resurrected by her again to torture her more. * Lizzie was impaled on a sword * Lizzie was shot in the head * She tried to commit suicide in "Post apocalyptica" but survived * "Destined to die" - Stabs her body on the tapestry in heaven to bring Isaac back to life. Is resurrected by Chuck (God) Relationships * Lizzie and Isaac- twins * Lizzie and Dean - despite their misunderstanding does she hold great respect for her father and sees him as a hero * Lizzie and Sam - sees him as a hero and calls him her favorite uncle (at the time only known uncle) * Lizzie and Adam - mutual love and codependency, despite him being her uncle does she call him her mother figure * Lizzie and Castiel - Castiel is like her other uncle though she and Isaac joke about him being their second father or mother * Lizzie and Jack - sees him like an adoptive brother and cares about his well being * Lizzie and Rob - They were lovers till she found the truth about his reason and ripped his heart out and ate it after being rescued from hell * Lizzie and Malachai - started as enemies, became very close friends, asked him to become a part of her family * Lizzie and Nylora - Elizabeth is the true vessel of Nylora * Lizzie and Maya - Best friends near sisters * Minor Relationships - Other relationships Elizabeth has had Name * The name Elizabeth is a girl's name of Hebrew origin meaning "pledged to God" * In the Bible, Elizabeth was the mother of John the Baptist * In "State of mind" was is revealed by Dean that he panicked when she a nurse asked for the newborn girl's name and named her after Castiel who was near by that time Trivia * Lizzie was the secondary antagonist in season 1 * Lizzie was born on the 24th of July meaning she is a Leo * Lizzie suffers under Atychiphobia- Fear of failure * Lizzie is bisexual * Lizzie had entered both Hell and Heaven while it was mentioned by Nylora that she was tortured in Purgatory for some time too * Lizzies favorite food are Ribs * Lizzie is the only human who had ever seen the tapestry room in Heaven * Lizzie is the only being that changed somebody's destiny Category:Main characters Category:Characters who have been resurrected Category:Men of Letters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Hackers and computer experts Category:Hunters Category:Vessels Category:Humans Category:Committed Suicide Category:Ancient Prophets Category:Serial killers Category:Season 1 villains Category:Kripke family Category:Revenge seekers Category:Magic practitioners Category:LGBT characters Category:Team Last Hope Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Campbell Family